


When No One Knows Your Name

by Clarybell90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ancient curses, Archaeology, Bad Parenting, Bad Results, Bad time all around, Bullying, Demon with sixteen year old child, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Good Intentions, High School, High School is the Worst, Intended Death, Intended Torture, Just overall not that many good people, Kidnapping, Kinda both but kinda not, Kindness, Magic, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Mostly implied but still creepy, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Pain, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Sadism, Swimming Pools, Teenagers, They sealed him away for a reason, just saying, mental abuse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarybell90/pseuds/Clarybell90
Summary: Something is glowing behind my door. I pause for a second, before cautiously pushing it open. The light is dim, and it’s coming from my desk. As quietly as possible I go across my room and to the source.It’s the stone. The carvings are bright in the darkness, a light sickly purple. Somewhere in my mind I connect the color with many animated shows I used to watch. The magic was always close to this shade.Carefully I lay my fingers against the rock. Instantly my body seems to be wrenched from me. I’m not in control anymore. Trying to scream, I’m helpless to stop myself as my hand grabs the hammer and chisel. I lay the pick against the rock, and bring the hammer into position. I can’t keep it from hitting the metal.





	When No One Knows Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning, there is some bullying and near death experiences in here. None is overly graphic, but I suggest not reading if that makes you uncomfortable.

The dirt and dust float through the evening light as I dig. These hills are great for for finding objects from long ago. Maybe if I’m lucky today I’ll find some true form fossils this time; though, more than likely I’m going to find another cast fossil. Those are more common in the sediment here. Still, anything would be good for my collection.

My shovel tinks against something hard under the topsoil. With a grin of victory I drop to my knees and pull out my spade. Working carefully I reveal a circular object, seemingly a regular stone. It is very round though. Maybe it’s a geode. I could get some money from one of those. I spin it gently in one hand as I reach for the small chisel and hammer I keep. If it really is hollow inside, this won’t take much effort.

I pause as the spinning reveals something on the other side. Small scratchings and shapes, things that aren’t natural. My arm shifts and instead I grab the rough bristle brush from my kit. With gentle strokes I remove all the dirt from the cracks. It looks like…. Carvings. Something that natives would have done years ago. That’s weird. The closest known village to here is thirty miles away. It’s being excavated now, actually.

Scrutinizing the rock, I brush away the rest of the dirt. The carvings go all the way around the circumference, fitting together perfectly. What in the world could the purpose of this be?

“Jenny! Come back to the house! Supper is ready!” My father calls from over the hill. I try not to wince at the use of my nickname. I hate it, but when I told my family they just laughed. They know me as Jenny, and they aren’t going to stop calling me that.

“Coming!” I yell over my shoulder as I shove my supplies back into the small bag I carry out here. Grabbing a nearby stick, I shove it into the hole left from where I found the stone. I’ll want to find this place later.

Finally I shove the stone into the bag as well. It makes clicking sounds against the metal tools inside. I hope nothing damages it. I don’t have anywhere else to keep it though. After I eat I’ll get it out again.

Trudging up the hill I allow the stone to slip completely from my mind as the smell of burgers waft up from my home.

* * *

 

I jerk awake with a gasp. My body is shaking and sweat makes the sheets stick to my legs. Yet the dream that caused this is already slipping away. Only images of a screaming face remains. That, and blood…. I push out from under the covers and make my way to the hallway bathroom. My legs barely support me.

I use the restroom, and then wash my hands. I’m still shaking profusely though. I can’t stop it. Why can’t I stop it?

Bracing my hands against the cool sink, I stare into the mirror. I’m greeted with brown hair, brown eyes, a simple hair style. A face so generic you could put it in a stock photo and even then it would look simple next to others. I grimace and the image in the mirror copies me. I don’t know why I thought this would help.

Dropping my gaze, I instead stare at my hands. I’m gripping the sink so hard my knuckles are turning white. Yet they still move despite my wishes. Honestly, I don’t know how I’m still standing right now. Taking deep breaths isn’t helping. What did I dream about to make myself react like this?

After several more minutes I manage to still. The cold of the tile has seeped into my feet at this point, leaving my toes half numb. With a small sigh I switch off the bathroom light and make my way back to my room.

Something is glowing behind my door. I pause for a second, before cautiously pushing it open. The light is dim, and it’s coming from my desk. As quietly as possible I go across my room and to the source.

It’s the stone. The carvings are bright in the darkness, a light sickly purple. Somewhere in my mind I connect the color with many animated shows I used to watch. The magic was always close to this shade.

Carefully I lay my fingers against the rock. Instantly my body seems to be wrenched from me. I’m not in control anymore. Trying to scream, I’m helpless to stop myself as my hand grabs the hammer and chisel. I lay the pick against the rock, and bring the hammer into position. I can’t keep it from hitting the metal.

* * *

 

There are many noises in the world that drive people crazy. Maybe it’s repeated clicking of a pen, or the beeping of a car’s horn, or even a dog constantly barking at nothing all night long. There is one sound, however, that is by far the worst. No other noise brings so many negative emotions in an instant. That sound is an alarm going off in the morning.

With a groan, I roll out of bed. Across the room sits my blaring alarm, far enough I can’t hit the snooze button from the warmth of my mattress. My parents truly are cruel for coming up with that one as a solution for my inability to wake in time. Grumbling, I halfway trip to the offending device and turn it off. The sound still rings in my ears. My alarm is the only thing needed to rouse the entire house.

Groggily I reach over and grab my phone. There’s already a message waiting for me from Julie. I’m not surprised. She always texts me early in the morning, right before her swim practice.

_You better get to school on time today Trinity. Don’t forget to bring your camera. You owe me a photoshoot._

I roll my eyes but still smile. I do owe her a photoshoot. Especially since the rest of yearbook just so happens to always ‘forget’ about Julie being on the swim team. Really though it’s just Lorene forcing Rosie to make sure never to take pictures of Julie. I don’t know why she hates my friend so much, but she does.

_Ok. Be ready for it after school._ I shoot back.

Yawning, I head into the bathroom. My hair is a mess, looking more like a brown nest than the ponytail I left it in last night. With a wince I start working on brushing out the tangles. Eventually I find the hair tie, and subsequently have to rip out my own hair to get it. This is the last time I wear it up to bed.

Heading back to my room I look over my clothing options for the day. There isn’t much, I need to do laundry this evening. Lifting up a shirt in the mirror, I turn slightly as to yell over my shoulder.

“Hey Mom! Do I look better in blue or red!”

“Blue! Red clashes with the green in your eyes!” She screams right back. The dog barks at both of us for being loud. She likes to sleep. I smile, and pull on the shirt. With that I return to the bathroom to put on makeup. I need to get some more foundation soon. The bottle is almost out.

“Trinity!” Mom calls, “Come on! We’re going to be late!”

“Coming!” I holler, grabbing a scarf on my way out.

* * *

 

Letting out a yelp, I spring from my seat as paint is splattered all over the girl who was sitting next to me. The green coats her hair in half formed clumps, and already the entire class is laughing at her.

“Jay! I can’t believe you. Just look at the mess you made of yourself,” The black haired girl across from us purrs. Lorene. The paint covered girl doesn’t react to the taunt, instead she gets up and trudges out of the room. The teacher doesn’t stop her, instead he glares out at the classroom.

“Alright. Who threw paint at Miss Ayers?” He grumbles out. No one steps up. I think it was Lorene and Rosie, but I was working on my paper and didn’t see. Some part of me feels slightly bad for it. I know that those two torment that girl all the time in this class. Maybe if I’d kept better watch, I could have stopped them.

“No one? Ok then. Everyone grab a sponge. Until someone confesses, everyone is going to clean. I want this room spotless before the bell rings,” The teacher orders, before following the prints of paint out into the hall. The entire class groans, and some people even throw jabs at Lorene, but no one decides to turn her in. Everyone knows what happens when you make yourself one of her targets.

I pick up a sponge, and start working on cleaning the chairs. The one the girl sat in, I think they said her name was Jay, takes some scrubbing. The paint is already drying. I can’t imagine how it would feel to have this in my hair and all over my clothes. That prank was cruel, even for Lorene and Rosie. I hope the girl is alright.

* * *

“And so everyone had to clean. I was almost late to third period because of those two,” I complain, rather loudly, to Julie as we get our food. She listens intently, a look of disgust spreading across her face. Can’t say I blame her. Those two are nasty.

“Someone should really put those two in their place. I’ve seen that girl. She never hurt anyone,” Julie grumbles, gripping an apple tightly in her hand. I nod in agreement before getting into line to pay. Our conversation soon drifts over to the subject of this afternoon. I’m going to get some good shots of Julie to put in the yearbook. Thankfully the teacher in charge decides if something makes it into the official book, not Rosie.

We finally make it out into the cafeteria. It’s already packed, despite the fact that a good hundred people are still getting lunch. Honestly, I don’t know how the staff keeps up with everything. Maybe I should volunteer to help them out some time soon. It would at least get me out of Spanish for a few days.  
The trays click softly against the table as we sit down. Julie talks louder now that we’re out here. People are laughing and yelling, almost everyone is on their phones. That’s weird. Reaching out to grab someone walking by, I end up cutting off Julie to get the kid’s attention.

“Hey. What is everyone looking at?” I ask, eyebrows furrowed together. The kid grins at us before handing over his phone, on it a video waiting to be played. The format is that of the school website.

Julie leans over to look at the phone, adjusting her glasses. I tilt it slightly in her direction before pressing play. If there is sound, I can’t hear it over the commotion in the room, but the image is crystal clear. It’s a video of what happened in art this morning. Every bit of it. I feel gross watching it, and so I shove the phone back into its owner’s hands.

“ _Who_ posted that!” I hiss, my stomach twisting. The kid just laughs at my reaction before showing me the profile that put it up. Rosie. Lorene must have told her to record it. The monsters. Julie is twisting her hair, like she normally does when she’s upset. The blonde strands fray under her fingers.

Standing up, I scan the cafeteria for the distinct red hair of Rosie. She’s across the room, laughing with some guys. Lorene is nowhere near. She’s probably out eating in town. That doesn’t stop me from stalking over to the ginger, blood boiling.

People part in front of me, apparently the look on my face spells murder. I can feel Julie trailing behind me anxiously. Finally I make it over to the table Rosie is sitting at. She raises an eyebrow at me, looking to the world like a queen on a throne. It’s almost ironic considering it’s her ‘friend’ who really rules this school.

“Rosie what the hell! It’s bad enough you humiliated that poor girl in front of the class, did you really have to show the whole school too!”

Rosie just rolls her eyes, slipping down from her perch on top of the table. She tucks her hair behind her ears and pulls out her phone. Holding it out, she shows me the video again.

“Oh come on Trinity,” She draws out her vowels slightly, “Just watch it. That was funny and you know it. Don’t be a party pooper.”

I can feel the heat rushing to my face, but a hand tugs on my wrist right before I say something. Turning, I see Julie. She shakes her head at me and motions for us to leave. She looks scared. Instantly my rage leaves. I almost forgot just how much they attack her too.

Biting my lip, I give her a nod. Julie lets out a sigh of relief before starting to pull me away. I can hear Rosie laugh from her spot behind us.

“That’s right. Listen to the geek like usual,” She calls over to us. The boys around her join her in making fun of Julie. My friend’s face turns red. It takes effort not to turn around and sock her in the face. __

* * *

 

I watch the dark figure cutting through the water with awe. I had walked into the pool area to take photos of Julie, but got a free view of the swimmer instead. Ronnie Spears, captain of the boys swim team and the most attractive male in school.

“He’s like a fish…. If fish were hot,” I whisper, wide eyed, to Julie. Julie just nods in agreement from her spot besides me. We continue to ogle at the boy until he finishes his laps. The black curls of his hair are all wetted down, but I can’t help but feel my eyes drifting down to his chocolate colored chest.

Suddenly the door slams open. I jump and spin around, only to find Lorene and Rosie striding inside. I have to force myself not to scowl as they make their way past us.

“Move it. Official yearbook business here. Oh Trin, you should just get you and your little camera out of the pool. You’re not needed right now,” Lorene trills, patting my hair slightly. I bat her fingers away and stand my ground.

“Excuse me Lorene but I _am_ a part of yearbook. You aren’t though. What are _you_ doing here?” I snap. Lorene scoffs at me, waving her hand in my face, as she scans the room. She freezes and her eyes narrow as she spots someone in the corner. It’s the girl from the art room. She’s sitting on the bench and drawing something, glancing up at Ronnie from time to time.

I can practically feel the territorial anger radiating from Lorene. Never mind the fact that she isn’t even dating Ronnie. When she has her eyes on someone, she doesn’t give up. Lorene stalks over to the poor girl in the corner.

“Well what is this?” She asks, loud enough everyone in the room can hear, ”Are you drawing the swim boys? What are you, a pervert”

Jay is helpless as Lorene’s manicured hand snatches away the sketchbook. Lorene flips through a few of the pages, making sounds of disgust the whole time, before slamming it shut.

“All of these are awful,” She declares before tossing the book backwards. Jay tries to rush forward to catch it, but she’s not fast enough. All of her sketches fall straight into the pool, before sinking like a stone.

“Oops,” Lorene purrs, Rosie laughing at her side, “Well at least it’s not that big of a loss.”

Even across the room I can see the tears falling from Jay’s eyes as she sits on her knees next to the edge. Julie hurries past me and kneels down next to the girl. She slips into the water and swims down to the bottom, fishing the book from the water. Julie emerges with a gasp, and puts the pages on the tile.

“I’m sorry. It looks like most of the pages are ruined,” Julie says to her as she pulls herself out of the pool. Jay barely reacts to her words, instead she tries to open her sketchbook. The paper falls apart under her fingers. The tears fall faster now. I take a step towards the two, but Lorene is already behind them.

“Aw the poor little freak. Are you upset? Why don’t you go cry to mommy,” She mocks, flicking the back of Jay’s head. The entire room watches in stunned silence as Lorene continues to rip the poor girl apart.

“Mommy! Daddy! I’m too pathetic to even stand up for myself!” Rosie whines in what I assume is a poor imitation of Jay’s voice. I don’t really know though. I can’t actually remember a time when she spoke aloud, at least not in front of me.

“Hey!” A voice yells. Everyone’s head snaps over to see Ronnie heading over to them. He looks angry. Only now do I realize how large he is, and when he’s pissed it almost makes him look scary. Lorene takes a step back as he gets between them and Jay.

“Leave her alone. I don’t know what the hell you think justifies this, but you’re disgusting. Now get out of here or I’ll call in coach,” He growls straight into Lorene’s face. She tries to stutter out some sort of excuse, but the look Ronnie gives her seem to change her mind. I watch numbly as she scrambles across the room, Rosie close behind her.

Ronnie turns around and his face softens as he looks down at Julie and Jay. He kneels down and picks up the ruined sketchbook, offering it to Jay. She just stares at him with awe.

“Here. You’re name is Jenny, right? I heard your parents call you that,” He smiles at her. Jay, Jenny, whichever is her name, on the other hand doesn’t send one back. Instead her face crumples into a strange bitter expression. She mutters something, but not even Ronnie hears is. He leans a little closer to her.

“What was that?” He asks, voice soft. Jenny’s hand’s curl into fists at her sides, I can almost swear some kind of smoke is coming from the ground under her. It looks…. Purple?

“I said. That’s not my name,” She snarls, the amount of rage coming from the girl is surprising. Ronnie goes to say something, maybe apologize, but before he does Jenny stands up. The second she is on her feet, the doors slam shut right before Lorene and Rosie make it out of them.

“No,” Jenny hisses. Her voice sounds distorted, like someone overlayed another one on top of hers. She’s shaking with fury and smoke is definitely rising from under her feet. Julie starts to back away from her, but as soon as she starts moving Jenny’s gaze snaps to my friend. Her eyes…. They’re glowing.

Julie barely has time to take one step away before she is suddenly thrown through the air, colliding with the wall on the other side of the pool with a loud crack. I scream for my friend, and scramble over for her. I’m not the only one who screamed. Lorene and Rosie are desperately trying to pry open the doors, calling for help.

I drop to the floor next to my friend. Blood leaks out of a split in her head at an alarming rate, and her arm is twisted at an awful angle. Julie’s eyes are closed, and her breathing is shallow. I rip my scarf from my neck before pressing the fabric into the cut. Crimson bleeds through faster than I’d like.

“Julie. Jules. Please. Open your eyes,” I whisper desperately to her, pulling my friend halfway into my lap. She doesn’t respond. My vision swims and my throat seems to close up, but I don’t stop talking. She needs to be ok. She needs to be.

A deep laugh has me looking up from the prone form of Julie. Across the pool, right next to Jenny, stands a man. He wasn’t there a minute ago, and his entire body swirls with purple smoke. He’s petting Jenny’s head, like someone praising their dog.

Ronnie is still near them, but not for long. He is also thrown aside, this time to the wall closest to her. It doesn’t hurt him as much as it hurt Julie. Some part of me twists at that. Why did Julie have to be injured, and not him.

Lorene and Rosie are trying to get into the locker room now, but those doors are also sealed shut. We’re trapped in here. Jenny smiles slightly, before stepping down and into the pool. Instead of sinking though, she stands on the liquid. Her grin grows as she makes her way into the center.

“For _years_ I sat there and never bothered to fight back. Well now it’s _different_. Now I can make you _pay_.” Jenny’s voice echoes throughout the whole room. Lorene and Rosie are cowering in the corner, Ronnie is trying to edge over to us, and the man is standing at the edge of the water. He looks like a proud father, but when his eyes glaze over me I shudder. Something is _wrong_ with him.

Ronnie makes it to us while Jenny remains occupied with the other two. He puts his finger to Julie’s neck, and seems relieved with what he finds. She must still have a pulse. He slips the scarf out of my hand and takes over the job of keeping pressure on the cut. I wonder why until I notice how much I’m shaking.

“I’m sorry! I really am!” Rosie yanks away from Lorene, “I was just doing all of that stuff because of Lorene! You gotta believe me Jay! I-”

“That is _**not**_ my name!” Jenny screams. The entire building shakes, and the water in the pool starts to lift. Rosie tries to scramble back, but the liquid whips towards her. In seconds the redhead is engulfed. Rosie claws at her throat. Jenny is…. She’s drowning her!

In a moment of pure adrenalin, I stand up and yell. Instantly Jenny’s concentration is shattered as she turns to look at me. In the corner of my eye I can see Rosie fall to the ground, coughing. I have a much bigger problem now though. Already I can see the liquid edging towards me. My limbs shake as I look into the girl’s eyes. They’re still glowing with a pale, sickly purple.

“I…. I know you’re upset. And I know they deserve to be hurt…. But this isn’t right,” My voice quivers, but I take a step towards her. Ronnie tries to stop me, but I send him a quick look. If she gets angry again….

“You don’t really want to do this,” I murmur, just loud enough for Jenny to hear me. She snarls, raising up on a small platform of water.

“What do you know. You’re not their favorite toy,” She hisses. Her hair is starting to float, and the smoke starts to drift towards me. Yet, I still take a step forward.

“I know I’m not. But I also know that you don’t really want to do this,” I reach out a hand, “Just…. Come to me. Please.”

Jenny stills for a moment, face scrunched up with confusion. I leave my arm outstretched, fingers reaching for her. I keep my eyes on her face, even as the water slowly lowers back into the pool. My heart pounds in my chest. A knot is caught in my throat, but I don’t move.

It seems like an eternity before Jenny takes a step towards me, the glowing flickering out of existence. She’s shaking, but I reach a little farther. Just a little closer. The world seems to stand still as she slowly walks towards me.

Her feet touch solid ground. Jenny’s eyes are fixed on my hand, even as she reaches out to take it. Behind her, I can see the man scowl. He explodes into a puff of smoke, before he, now only purple mist, starts rushing across the pool. He’s going to hit her, and I have a feeling it would end badly if he does. Thinking fast, I rush forward and snag Jenny’s hand. She yelps as I yank her into a hug, both of us falling to the floor.

The mist passes straight over us and collides with the wall, dispersing. I let out a sigh of relief before turning my attention to the girl in my arms. She’s quivering, and already I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

“I…. I just…. I don’t want to be Jay, and I don’t want to be Jenny…. I want to be me,” She whispers. I tug her closer, allowing her to bury her head in my shoulder and sob. Stroking the back of her head, I murmur soft comforts to her.

On her back sits a necklace. It almost looks like it was all twisted around whenever she went…. Crazy is the nice word for it I guess. Still being mindful of her, I reach down and lift it up. It’s a small golden heart with the letters JA carved into it.

“Your necklace is very pretty…. What does it mean?” I ask softly, spinning the chain around her neck to get it back where it belongs. She lifts her head up, still sniffling slightly.

“Its…. Its my initials…. Jane Ayers….,” Jane mutters. I give her a small smile, setting the charm back onto her chest.

“Jane. I like it,” I put my arms back around her. Jane leans back into me, laying her head on my shoulder. Her hands move from where they sat on my back, and settle onto the side of my head.

“Thank you….” She whispers in my ear. I rub a hand up her spine in a soothing fashion.

“You’re welc-”

* * *

 

I’m careful to catch Trinity in my arms as she passes out. Shifting her into a better position, I look up at the man sitting in front of me. Rozzan is handsome again, no longer looking like an old man. The demon smiles at me, reaching out his arms. I squeeze Trinity in one more soft hug, before handing her over to him.

He curls her against his chest, cradling her soft form close. She looks peaceful, almost happy, in her sleep. Seems I did the spell correctly. I grin before looking up at the demon’s face.

“Is that all you wanted dear? Well you should have just said so,” He purrs softly, leaning down to peck my forehead softly. I can feel his power jolt through me at the contact. It’s a good thing I broke Rozzan from his prison, otherwise I would still be weak. I reach over and brush some hair out of Trinity’s face. If he was still trapped, I wouldn’t have gotten her either.

“Now Jane, love. You need to finish what you started,” He mutters into my ear, tone turning malicious. My smile only grows as I turn to the boy and girl nearby. Finish indeed. Tugging back on the magic, I raise my hands to complete the job.


End file.
